Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL
Description Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL is TCC's first ROM Hack. It's development started in 2011, a year before TCC was officially founded. It is often refered to as 'Gold Revival'. The hack is quite popular amongst TCC fans and has had a lot of help from them. The hack is also the first to be in Project REVIVAL - and the inspiration for it. Currently undergoing a massive rebuild to erase all the glitches, add the beta maps, and overall improve the ROM. Will also contain revamped sprites and a much more enjoyable and clean experience. Old save files will not work on the new one due to new tilesets. Don't try it when it's released. Please. Facebook Page (Downloads in Notes) - https://www.facebook.com/PokeMonBetaAlphaRevival?ref=bookmarks Features Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL has many new features that were scrapped from the original copy of Pokemon Gold. It still has more to come however! * The Safari Zone has returned filled with fleeing Pokemon! * More Items! * Beta Pokemon make their amazing return! * New maps! * The Demo Forest from Spaceworld '97 makes a snazzy comeback near Silent Hills! * Unobtainables now obtainable! * Track the legendary birds of Kanto! * Running is possible! The Safari Zone The Safari Zone is quite interesting. To make it, we took some Wild Data from a room in Mt. Silver where it was likely that it wouldn't be visited, and moved it into the unused Safari Zone, and then re-used the warps. We then altered the wild data to include these Pokemon - *Politoed *Machamp *Umbreon *Eevee * Togetic and more! It mostly contains the fleeing and unobtainable Pokemon because of how they fit how the Safari Zone works. The Safari Zone in out hack, however, was altered in some ways to make it more suitable for players - we made it so that it is exitable, and basically finished it. Events from TCC! At The Chippy Cooperation, we do save editors to create 'Mystery Gifts'. We do this on special occasions, such as updates. ????? is currently being tested to see if it works, and if all is well, it will become an event soon. The Demo Forest The Demo Forest was recently added in 1.6. There was no proper map for us to refer to so it was quite hard for us to add it, so we just went and made it in our own way. Once we get a firm map, we will edit the Demo Forest. The Demo Forest remains faithful to the original wild data (These are the original names) - *Caterpie *Metapod *Paras *Venonat *Clefairy *Meowth *Slowking Thus through this you can actually get some strong Pokemon right away for your journey right as you start playing! We also kept some of the original Pokemon that were there and added Eevee, Umbreon and Espeon at different times of the day as a throw in for you to use, so make sure to visit there. Cinnabar Island We have actually rebuilt Blaine's Gym on Cinnabar Island. Most fans will not understand why, so I will explain it here. Blaine's Gym on the Seafoam Islands in the original game is not what it seems. For some reason it is square in the middle of Cinnabar Island's Mapbank, at 6.4. The proper map is at 6.1 and the Pokemon Centre is at 6.8 if I recall correctly. Coincidence? I think not. So we decided to rebuild Cinnabar Gym on Cinnabar Island, and basically erase the eruption story. Blaine's team is unaltered, and only the area where it is is altered. In addition this also re-uses multiple things in the tileset, such as the gym building having tiles for it. There is also unused text saying 'POKEMON MANSION'. We're going to re-use that soon and maybe add Pokemon Mansion back in. This will, however, take a while since it requires making new maps. It would be cool to have Mew in there as a little boss, so it may be added by 1.8 or something. Legendary Pokemon In this hack, Legendary Pokemon are easier to find. Also 4 of them have something special that was never used. But once again, these Legendaries are very hard to capture! Entei, has an unused event. We added a new Entei found in the Burned Tower. However it still flees guaranteed every turn. We may try to fix that, but it will also affect the roaming Entei. The Entei found through the event is Lv.40. Moltres has an unused flee flag on it, and it can now be found in the wild! It has a 50% chance to flee every turn. It is now found outside Mt. Silver at Lv.50 and on Victory Road at Lv.50. Since this Pokemon can flee, if you aim to catch it, you will have problems. Zapdos also has the same unused flee flag on it as Moltres. It is found around the Power Plant at Lv.50. Since it can flee, catching this Pokemon is very annoying. Articuno is the same as Moltres and Zapdos with the flee flag. It is found around the Seafoam Islands on the water. Since it can flee, catching it is very tiresome and time consuming. Mew can be found at Lv.50 as well, around Cinnabar Island. It's surprisingly easy to catch unlike the others. Celebi can be found at Lv.50 in Ilex Forest. Don't let your guard down just because it's cute! Mewtwo can be found at Lv.70 around Cerulean Cave. It is probably the most difficult Pokemon to catch in the hack. Also, it gives access to the Berserk Gene, which it has a 100% chance of holding if you catch it or trade from Gen 1 on console. To catch the Kanto Birds, you will want to carry a Gengar or Haunter with Mean Look. Unlike the Beasts, the Kanto Birds won't always flee so you don't need to. In addition, they don't know Roar since they cannot learn it, so if you use Mean Look, they can't flee! The best set to use when catching the Kanto Birds is Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Mean Look and a weak move. This allows you to wear down the Kanto Birds with ease and catch them with no effort apart from mashing A to throw Poke Balls. This set can also be used on the Beasts, but it isn't as effective. Fleeing Pokemon! I bet when you read that you thought 'Pokemon? Flee? Isn't that just the Beasts?'. Well, you're half right. The Beasts do flee. However, as said in the Legendary Pokemon Section and the Safari Zone Section, some Pokemon do have an unused flee flag since they aren't in the wild. There are 3 Tables for fleeing Pokemon. Table 3 is where Pokemon are guaranteed to flee. This consists of just the Legendary Beasts, and this table is used already. Nothing unused here. See the Legendary Pokemon Section for info on Entei's unused event. Table 2 is where Pokemon have a 50% or so chance of fleeing every turn. This contains just the Kanto Birds (NOT THE JOHTO BIRDS). Unlike the Beasts, these Pokemon don't seem to roam, so they must have not been finished so for now these will remain in the wild. See the Legendary Pokemon Section for their areas. Table 1 is where Pokemon have a 25% or so chance of fleeing every turn. This is more interesting. It contains Umbreon, Eevee, Togetic and Porygon. The first thing that pops out at me is the fact Espeon is not there, and there is no Togepi or Porygon2. Umbreon is found in the Demo Forest, around the Day Care and in the Safari Zone at Night. Eevee is found in the Demo Forest, around the Day Care and in the Safari Zone in the Morning and in the Day. Togetic is found around the Day Care and in the Safari Zone in the Day. Porygon is found around Celedon City and in the Safari Zone in the Day. Developers These are the developers who have helped with this hack - thanks to them if they are reading it! This also includes the people who have left development but not those who have not submitted notable bugs or updates. *David Peace - ROM Hack Founder, Top Developer *Moolie Cool - Top Developer *Yvette Clemons - ROM Hack Founder, Beta Tester *Mason Sartin - Developer *Josh Cook - Top Beta Tester *Jake Bassett - Top Beta Tester *Leo-Roy Willetts - Beta Tester Trivia *Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL was started a year before TCC came into being and also the first hack by David Peace. *Pokemon Gold Beta/Alpha REVIVAL was the inspiration for Project REVIVAL to be made!